


Atlantis

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: forgotten gods on vacation





	Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> hi, pardon the crappy summary up there, i just couldn't think of anything else.  
> so, hey! happy holidays y'all. you might be wondering why i'm posting this on christmas day, and, well, so do i. the actual reason's, this is a gift! merry christmas, jenn jenn, sorry i couldn't come up with anything decent. i hope you like it though, because it's been written with as much love as i could manage to get out of my constantly aching heart. i love you, you lil pain in the ass.  
> and y'all who got to read this intro because you're just that nice, thank you so much for reading it too. happy holidays!
> 
> *oh, here's the actual note, baekchen's real minor here, only mentioned as a sorta recollection (i swear i'm gonna be writing one wholeass baekchen fic someday in the future though)

Chanyeol's steadily burning a path down the mattress, and leaving fingerprint marks embbeded on Kyungsoo's skin. Sex in the middle of a room set aflame; it looks like something he'd seen before.

Kyungsoo can almost smell the smoke. He can almost feel the rising temperature, up and up and up it goes. And so do the ashes, piling up there on the floor.

If they weren't made of, well, whatever it is they're all made of, they'd be dead by now.

It's a recurring dream of his. He's always there, both looking at it from above and holding tightly onto Chanyeol's shoulders.  

Except it's not a dream, but a memory. One of them. Because there are thousands out there. Some of them lived right hundreds of years before the first car started to roam the world; before it actually was first thought of.

And it makes Kyungsoo dizzy. Sometimes.

Like when there's a flashback to something he'd said before; before as in when the first korean war started (and they had to flee to somewhere wider, far away from land forever known); and he'd catch himself wondering out loud why he'd said it. Repeating things as in reading them out loud from a book. Shadows of words said and left unsaid, floating around like moths.

Chanyeol, fortunately, has an elephant's memory. He can pinpoint everything down to its very first thread. Kyungsoo never asks. Chanyeol just, does.

And then he wakes up, from them memories, longing for a body he knows, even deep down in dreaming, it's always right beside him. It's automatic. Like it's been ingrained in their DNAs.

Chanyeol sleeps the same way he's always done, like a cat. He's all curled and digging into Kyungsoo's ribs. And he did that before too, back when beds were something of a luxury; back when they only got the harsh floor to lay on. They hadn't need more than that anyway.

Kyungsoo dreams of when they were "them," powerful and reigning over all, men and beasts. That's Kyungsoo's version, though. Chanyeol remembers it as that one epic time back then when Baekhyun and Jongdae had to be kept apart because of the storms they'd create when around each other.

Kyungsoo can't remember even being like that, because Chanyeol was something he came into, like a missing puzzle piece. Like a soft click. Someday he wasn't and then he was. And that was all there was to it. It'd been natural for Kyungsoo to love him, just like it'd been for Chanyeol.

And it's even easier, now. Centuries after. Once it's been dissected to its very basics. It's all waking up to look at the sun and making love while goodbying it; shifting it around if they're feeling particularly adventurous. 

It wasn't like that before, of course, because they had... responsabilities. He'd have to be somewhere else and so did Chanyeol. It's a god's duty to be there when needed.

It's different now, though.  
Some of them are still busy, yes, but not as much as before; they're as busy as they can be. Like Jongdae and Baekhyun (and Zeus knows it took them years to calm their "love" down to a manageable degree of "we're not flooding anything bigger than a town or two now"). Or minseok on winter and Junmyeon during summer and fall.

Kyungsoo, though, is taking it easy.

He's working as an occasional script writer. All those years moving continents, forcing them to smash one against the other, forming islands around and making volcanoes erupt; that's all been left behind.

And the same goes for Chanyeol too now, though he still does have some jobs. He's working on music, as a hobby, like he always wanted too. He buys instruments from Amazon (that's right, they got internet) and sending his compositions by FedEx.

Baekhyun says they get increasingly "human-ish" with time. And Kyungsoo thinks that's bullshit. Because once a god, you never stop being one. You never age, you never die. You live to watch new years be born and then perish.

And that's fine. Most of days.

Like now for example. It's winter. It's bitterly cold and bleak, and they can't look directly at the snow because, at some point, it got all extremely white. And Kyungsoo's to remember to tell Minseok he ought to keep an eye on it this year. It's getting out of hand.

And Chanyeol's sleeping next to him, like he always does, both arms around Kyungsoo's abdomen. He's snoring, softly, through his lips. He's convinced himself he's caught a cold (which is impossible because a god cannot get sick).

 _"— What with living in the middle of the mountain,_ he argues _, surrounded by nothing but trees._

_— We've been living here forever, Chanyeol."_

But Kyungsoo's still nursing him through his alleged "sickness;" meaning he's been doubling as Chanyeol's personal heater, 

 _"— It doesn't make sense,_ he says, still wrapping a second blanket around him _, you're the god of fire, Chanyeol!"_

and providing him with hot chocolate and snacks.

And Kyungsoo would complaint, yes, he'd at first. But now, soft light filtering through their heavy laced curtains and beautifully falling right on Chanyeol's sleeping frame, he can't really find it in himself to do so.

And also because he knows.  
He knows just how much Chanyeol yearns for what they couldn't had, back then. Kyungsoo used to look at his face then, whenever he got to see real humans minding to their own businesses, moving around earth.

He'd been alone for so long and then Kyungsoo had just got there, to him, and he was... a chance. Even back when both stopped being necessary.

So maybe Baekhyun's right, Kyungsoo thinks, while moving a hand up and down the lenght of Chanyeol's right arm around his waist; maybe they're more human now. Sort of.

Even sex has become something to look up to. The softness of Chanyeol's skin, bracing hot under Kyungsoo's fingers; the taste of it and the bruises. All that bending and sweating and stretching. Walking over the edge and then willingly jumping right at it.

Now there's no more wars to wait for, to stir; no more destinies to alter. It's just the two of them from day to night. Like meeting for the longest first time ever.

Kyungsoo will never get used to the way Chanyeol wraps his legs around his back; or the way he calls his name when walking together around the woods, midnight coming.

It's like a little heaven there. And it's all theirs now. There's no more fate than this here to forgotten gods. And it's all perfect. It really is. 


End file.
